


The Other Hunters

by Angelwriter3895



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cryptic Messages, Mentions of Sex but no graphic sex scenes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean meet two interesting people while working the trickster case. They become one hell of a group of allies. Catherine: The fire starter; Juan: the energy user/blacksmith weaponsmith; Nathan: the gunner; Valerie: The seer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Hunters

Chapter 1: That’s no Trickster

Catherine turned to look at her friend Juan. One of the professors at their college had died. Apparently the poor sod threw himself out the top floor window. He was known for being a creepy bastard and for hitting on his female students, some of which were stupid enough to fuck him for their grade instead of studying. Catherine also heard about the janitor showing up that apparently had been working there for 6 years that she hadn’t seen once in her 3 years of studying there. Two men had come investigating the death. Both Juan and Cat knew it was the Winchesters; the Impala was a dead giveaway. Catherine said goodbye to her buddy and turned to walk off. She almost ran into Sam Winchester and fell down: note to self, don’t run into people the size of a moose. She let out a cry of surprise. “Oh!” Her books fell everywhere on the concrete. There were a lot of books due to the nature of the classes she was taking. Thankfully Catherine didn’t carry her hunter journal in her arms or it might have been discovered.

Sam yelped some as he almost fell down. The tall man had been looking ahead not at the ground where Catherine was under his eye level. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He spoke apologetically as he knelt down to help the frazzled looking red head pick up her books. “Are you alright?” He smiled in a caring manner at the petite woman. She was in her 20’s and looked strong. She had quite a bit of muscle, he assumed from carrying around those textbooks. Sam wasn’t aware how wrong that particular assumption was about her. She was far from weak but got her strength from more than carrying textbooks.

She smiled sweetly up at him. “I’m fine. I am used to taking a tumble. Most of the boys here don’t look where they are going. It’s not unusual for them to run into a post because some girl’s ass is distracting them from their destination and what’s in front of them.” She giggled softly, coming off as an innocent college student more than a hunter. “Who are you anyway? I’ve not seen you around here before.” She knew who Sam was of course; she was playing coy.

He was about to answer before Dean, nicknamed shortie in Catherine’s head, called out, “Sammy! Stop making women fall for you and come help me with our stuff!” Dean sounded annoyed and amused at the same time. Dean knew that the woman was Sam’s type. This one didn’t give off that evil vibe though. That was a new one for Dean.

Sam smiled sheepishly at her. “Sorry. My brother needs me. I should get going.” He was blushing because Cat’s shirt was showing a little cleavage. If she hadn’t known better, she would have sworn that that moose of a man was a virgin. “I’m Sam by the way.” They shook hands once she had her books settled just right in her arms.

She gave a sweet little smile at the large man. “It’s alright. I know what that’s like. I swear some of my friends can’t get along without me sometimes too. I’m Catherine, hope to see you around handsome.” She winked and walked off in the direction of her class. She noticed the ‘not new’ janitor and gave a small frown. She saw a blue colored cloud coming off his skin, similar to an aura but not. Something wasn’t right. He was not human. The janitor fellow looked over and smiled in her direction. If he wasn’t a supernatural being, she might have been inclined to flirt with him. As it was, she smiled kindly at him before walking to her class keeping her distance from him.

After Juan and Catherine’s classes~

Catherine sat down on a stone bench to nibble on her lunch. She saw Juan walking up. “Juan, there you are. I was wondering when you would actually come get your food.” She dangled the lunch bag teasingly at him. She knew how hungry Juan got. The man was practically a beast if he didn’t get food.

Juan gave a little grin and grabbed it as Dean and Sam walked past. They were arguing with each other about missing items and Dean had said something about his car tires being deflated. The pair of students frowned to each other. No one knew they both were hunters except for Valerie. Catherine didn’t figure that the trickster angel knew either. Juan nodded that he had seen it. Both knew the trickster was onto Sam and Dean big time. “What do you know about that janitor guy? I haven’t seen him before.” He spoke quietly. Neither of them wanted to be on the Winchester radar of suspicion. They would come talk to them and the trickster would figure it out faster. The last thing they needed was the Winchesters on their tail. Most hunters who went with them ended up with bigger and bigger problems or ended up very dead.

Cat frowned some. “Not much. I can tell you one thing. I think your mum was one of what he is.” She shrugged. “I also think I know what end he’s playing. Can’t say the guy who fell to his death was the most innocent professor on campus, can we: Retribution much?” She snorted. “I saw him enter that building with that woman. Even saw her kinda just appear out of thin air. The magic was trickster origin for sure. Now we have to figure out-“ She saw the janitor walking around the corner and changed subject before he was in hearing distance. “What are you gonna do for that project we have? You know the one for Doctor Herman’s class.” She took a bite of her sandwich and looked at Juan with feigned curiosity. 

Juan caught on and smiled. His eyes crinkled in amusement. “I have some ideas. I need to flesh them out though. The research might actually kill me this time. The idea is more complex than the last one.” He laughed some as the janitor fellow walked past. He saw 3 sets of wings trailing behind the man. “It is going to be a pain, more so than usual.” He leaned back as he finished the statement and his food. “You know how Doctor Herman is with his beloved projects.”

Cat smiled finishing up her food. “Well, let’s go get started then. It is coming due soon you know.” She jumped up from the bench with her stuff and grinned at Juan playfully. “I might even help you if you can beat me to our dorm room.” She ran off giggling with Juan in hot pursuit. They were like children sometimes. 

“Oh don’t be like that, Cat!” He ran after Catherine who ran right past the janitor. He almost was startled and had to jump out of the way some. He was grinning because it was kind of adorable. He also was enjoying that she had brushed past him. He definitely was interested. He also had his suspicions as to what they were. He wondered if they would fight if he took their stuff and grinned. 

The next morning~

Catherine was looking for her notebook and frowned. “Juan, did you borrow my notebook for class?” She was nervous that the trickster had caught on already. They hadn’t been obvious. If he had taken notice she would have to take swift action. This usually meant bribe the shit out of the trickster and hope it’s what he wants. This was sometimes a huge pain in the ass.

Juan frowned. “I didn’t. Why do you ask?” He was looking for his phone charger at the same time as he was talking. “Did you use my charger?” He sounded nervous as well. Both of them knew what that would mean. 

“Sweetie, I have a different phone than you. Of course I didn’t use your charger.” She sighed sitting down. “Pretty sure he has a clue if he’s fucking with us. I think I may have to have a little chat with him. Leave him a little note or something.” She knew how to get under a man’s skin. Juan knew she was plotting something and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Juan stood up. “About that janitor, I am pretty sure I know who he is. He is an archangel. He had 3 sets of wings. He can’t be Lucifer: he’s locked up, Michael: he’s always up in heaven and too busy, or Raphael: he’s usually right by Michael. Gabe must be the one behind this.” He gently touched Cat’s shoulder. “Be careful. Go easy. We can’t stake an angel and expect it to work, nor do we have an archangel blade.” He paced the ground before picking up a piece of paper and making it so that only the angel would be able to see it. He handed it to Cat with the message already on it.

Catherine nodded some as she took the paper. “Lovely. Looks like I may have to have a word with him. Hell, I may even flirt with him some to loosen him up beforehand so he might actually give us our things back.” She saw Juan’s face just give this expression of ‘really’. She gave a little grin. “What?”

“You really have the hots for him? I didn’t think he was your type.” Juan commented dryly. He was grinning teasingly. The pair of them knew each other so well it was easy to hunt together. It was also easy to pester the crap out of one another.

Catherine grinned brightly. “I might have to go for a ride for briberies sake. C’mon. You remember that last trickster we dealt with. Remember we had to bribe him to get him to leave that family alone. The amount of money we spent on chocolate that month was outlandish.” She giggled. “Besides, this angel isn’t even a real trickster. Even if he can make the moves like he is, we know better. Can’t stake an angel could we?” She grabbed her school bag with a grin. “Besides, I just got an email my class is cancelled today. That jerk who tried to haze me got abducted and he was that teacher’s pet project remember. She left the dorm with a grin as Juan shook his head.

She walked to the garden area and saw the janitor watering the plants. She raised an eyebrow, sat her stuff down and pulled out her text book. She saw something drop out of the man’s pocket and looked up. It was a candy wrapper. There was one by the bench too. She set the book down and grabbed the empty wrapper. She threw it into the trashcan and picked the book back up. The fountain that was in the garden soothed her mind and she hummed softly. She thought to herself ‘He certainly plays the part well.’ She put a note with trace amounts of magic that wasn’t noticed on the bench that only Gabriel could see. She was keeping a close eye on her surroundings and was hyper aware of everyone’s location in reference to hers.

She saw the janitor look up as Dean and Sam walked into the lush garden. Those two made quite a bit of noise when they walked. Catherine briefly wondered how they got the jump on anything they were hunting. Sam blinked seeing Catherine and walked over to where she was sitting. “Hey Cat.” He blushed waving at her. Dean turned before grinning and walking over as Catherine waved back at Sam. The Angel in a janitor position was grinning slightly. It was like he had a feeling Dean was going to get burned by rejection.

Dean thought she was cute and could see the naughty gleam in her eyes, so he turned up his flirting. “So you’re the girl who Sammy here met yesterday.” He grinned salaciously at Cat. Dean would try to flirt with her. She had a feeling when she saw him eyeing her from when he yelled for Sam. It was well known that Dean was a bit of a womanizer and man ho.

She grinned a bit. “I am. I kinda ran into him after all. Sam, maybe you shouldn’t try to knock a girl off her feet so much as sweep them off their feet into your arms, not the ground.” She teased lightly. She heard the janitor dude laugh softly. Dean grinned.

“You’re sassy. I like it. How about you and me have a little fun tonight?” He winked. “I can help you make sure you’re relaxed for those classes you’re taking.” He tried to wrap an arm about her shoulders and she avoided it easily without being touched. She gave an innocent but knowing chuckle. 

Catherine smirked. “Sweetie, hate to break the news to you. I’m out of your league. Being too close to me might light you on fire if you aren’t up to par. Can’t have me burning that pretty little face of yours off can we? Your brother on the other hand, I might enjoy that whole getting him in between the sheet thing. He looks like he would be proportionate.” She winked before standing up. “But truth be told, I don’t have the time to have boys littering my bed. Finals and my GPA are more important.” She walked away with Dean’s jaw hanging open. Sam was laughing alongside the janitor. 

The janitor fellow smiled. “She is out of your league Dean. She is a Med student. Been here for a while, not taken any of the guys into her bed far as I know. She plays hard to get and is picky. I’ve heard the boys say she is damn near untouchable.” He had certainly been watching Catherine. He had a feeling about her. She didn’t seem the type to be a hunter, but he had to be cautious. He definitely knew her friend wasn’t human. Gabriel was still working out exactly what he was. The boy kept it hidden damn well.

He saw a piece of paper on the bench and raised an eyebrow as Dean walked away looking dejected, Sam right behind him. Gabe grinned seeing the note. “Hey Mr. Trickster, Give me back my notebook would you. I know you are suspicious of me. I have my ways of knowing, just put the charger and notebook back that you make go poof and I might be more inclined to get those silly boys off your tail. No promises until we get our things back though. ~Thanks” He grinned. She already had him pegged. She was good. He gave a little grin. It appeared they hadn’t even fought over what he’s made go missing.

He saw she was in some tree with her textbook in her lap studying for her final. He grinned silently putting the notebook in her bag. He had a feeling he was going to like her. She hadn’t even looked up before she spoke. “Thanks. I kinda need my notes to study for my final exam tomorrow.” She had a small smiled on her face. “Now if that charger is back where it should be we can talk about things.” She looked at him with her bright grey eyes that twinkled in slight amusement. 

He smirked a bit. He now recognized that hunter air about her. She still seemed different though. She felt human but somehow not. “You certainly catch on quick, sugar. I never did catch your name though.” He leaned under the tree with a grin. He eyed her firm ass as it was perched on a tree limb. He had a feeling he might get a shot at having that ass.

She slyly smiled. “I never threw it. Though I have to ask, what’s yours?” She looked mischievous and knowing. The book in her lap was shut now and she put it in her bag. She kept her eyes on the trickster. She looked at him much like a hawk or an analyst.

He grinned. “My name’s Anthony.” He tried to bullshit her. He figured she would accept the name as his own. He was so wrong. She wasn’t that stupid.

She smirked. “I didn’t peg you for a liar Gabriel. I guess I was mistaken. Anyway, my name is Catherine.” She saw him look taken aback. “What? I do have my ways of finding things out. Now what do I have to do to get you to stop? Do I need to bribe you with a month worth of chocolate, get you laid? What do you want or are you simply not interested in what I’m offering?” She seemed to be at ease even though she knew what he could do. Her muscles were lax but he had a feeling she was quick to strike when she needed to.

She saw Juan walking towards her and he stopped under the tree she was perched in. “Cat, I always have to wonder how you get up in these trees. You are a strange one.” He smiled playfully. “I got my charger back by the way.” He looked over at Gabriel. “I’m glad to see she caught you and convinced you.” He heard the soft sound as Cat jumped down from the tree. “What do we need to do to get this to stop?” He looked pensive and calm. 

Gabriel looked astounded. “How did you figure it out?” No one had read the situation so easily before and confronted him. They didn’t have the guts, didn’t catch on, or didn’t care. He was impressed by these two.

Catherine grinned. “I told you, we have our ways. Now please answer the question.” She tilted her head at the archangel turned trickster. “Too many deaths on campus would be bad for the reputation of the school and it has to stop so what do you want?”

He grinned. “Well, I might be open to that little comment about getting laid. You are certainly in my league if you catch my drift, sugar.” He leaned towards Catherine with a dirty twinkle in his eyes. It was clear he did want to have a little fun.

Juan rolled his eyes. Catherine chuckled. “Really now? Are you sure you can handle it? Things might get heated if you work it right. Focus a little more on catching me between the sheets instead of your tricks on the buggers in the college and we can go sweetheart.” She sauntered away before being snagged by the angel grabbing her around the waist. “Is that you trying to seduce me, love? Or are you more of a tease?” She looked up with a grin. She was pressing back into him sly and confident.

Juan muttered softly. “Use protection.” That was when Gabe whisked Catherine off to his room. 

 

~Afterwards~

Catherine stretched. “Damn. You’re good.” She relaxed on his chest with a sly grin. She was generally pretty frisky but Gabriel was kinky. She nuzzled into him as his arm tightened around her. It was soothing. She smiled softly and drew her nail lightly on his chest. “I never thought I would get to have an angel in bed.” She kissed his jaw tenderly. He was quickly learning she was a snuggly person after sex.

He chuckled softly. “Of course I’m good.” Gabriel had to admit, there was something to this bribery they used on him. It was a pity that the man was already eaten by the gator in the sewer. “Those Winchester boys are onto me you know.” He rubbed her back enjoying the warmth she was giving off. Gabe had to admit, she was good. He was glad he took the bribe. 

She chuckled. “Then maybe you should have been more careful. If you hadn’t attracted them and stopped before this, you might have been laid more and not on their radar for getting staked.” Catherine kissed one of the live bites she left on his neck. “Does this mean you will stop this nonsense and retribution no matter how much they might deserve it? Here at the very least.” She looked curious on whether he would hold up his end or not. 

He nodded and kissed her sweetly. “You are very good at bribing people. I also knew you thought I was cute when you first saw me.” He grinned. “You don’t have the normal air of a hunter. I will try to find out how you figured it out. No one has gotten it so quickly, much less confronted me. Others would have just gone after me and tried to stake me and get killed.” He traced her cheek with his finger. “Will you spill your secret sweetheart?” Gabriel figured she wouldn’t but it was worth a shot. 

Cat chuckled and shook her head. “I won’t spill my secrets Gabriel no matter how much you sex me up. You can’t make me.” She gave a teasing grin and pressed close to him. “You know, if you can escape the whole Winchesters staking you because they think they know what you are, you get a little more nookie.” She giggled and stroked his cheek.  
Gabriel chuckled. “Really sweetheart, you are very tempting. I think I might have to take you up on that offer my dear.” He stroked her hair. “I will do my best sweetie; you and your friend will do well on your finals this week.” Gabe gave her one last kiss. “Now you need to get back to your dorm cupcake.” He snapped his fingers and she was clothed, on her bed with her text book in front of her. 

She blinked. “Well that beats walking all the way back here.” Cat had a blissed out smile. She looked very much more relaxed. It was the first time in a while she had been so relaxed.

Juan laughed softly. “Enjoy your time?” He saw the hickey Gabe had left on Catherine’s neck. 

She grinned. “I certainly did. I think he may have rigged our exams too. He said we would do well. I’m assuming that anyway.” She just went back to studying.

 

That evening both Juan and Catherine saw the impala driving away. Cat shook her head. “Guess they staked him. Even I know that won’t bloody work.” She muttered softly before going to bed.


End file.
